


初潮

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Tender Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 圣诞舞会上，壁花小姐德拉科见证波特迎来了她的初潮。





	初潮

-

到圣诞舞会的前两天，学校里特别躁动。坐在大礼堂长桌上纸条满天飞，大家都在寻找中意舞伴。吃饭时潘西问马尔福小姐：你要不要挑布雷斯做舞伴？你不要的话我要，斯莱特林这届男女比不太行，要是再不下手就得去找拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇了——我操，米里森那个小婊子在扎比尼那儿干什么呢？完蛋，马尔福，拉文克劳我们都没得挑了，这届舞会我们不是得当墙花就是得找格兰芬多。 **小婊子们下手可真快啊。**

马尔福小姐把南瓜馅饼切成两分之一，再分成四分之一，再切成八分之一，再切成十六分之一，最后南瓜馅饼面目全非，只剩下一堆南瓜渣在盘子里。马尔福小姐非常厌倦地用叉子叉了一块南瓜渣喂到嘴里：我才不要找什么狗屁舞伴。潘西，像那些小婊子们一样四处找舞伴是最掉价的。

**——你要等男人来追你，懂吗？**

这时候哈利·波特和赫敏·格兰杰手挽手咯咯傻笑着从她们身边经过。马尔福小姐手一停，头一甩（金发大波浪抽在潘西脸上），灰色眼睛突然闪闪发亮，她一歪身子，大声喊：

哎！波特！你还没找到舞伴吧？这届舞会你要当墙花吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——不过想想也是啊，哪个正常男生会选你这种——

马尔福小姐眼神夸张地在哈利的平胸窄臀上打转。

——这种， **料** ，啊？

马尔福小姐意味深长地重重咬字，还特意挺了挺自己的D杯胸脯（搞得自己像个站街女，潘西很悲伤地想，我怎么会有这种脑子和脸不成正比的傻逼朋友呢）。

结果哈利还没有张口，她那个讨人厌的黄鼠狼朋友就蹦了出来。哈利不会没有舞伴的！罗恩·韦斯莱涨红了脸，我我我我我我会邀请她她她的！

哦？马尔福小姐托着下巴说。那大门牙谁来邀请呢？（赫敏·格兰杰本来在拉着哈利的胳膊好像突然捏紧了）真是 **让人头痛的三角恋** 啊——波特，你呢？你是选择你的好姐妹呢，还是选择你那个家里穷得七个人穿一条裤子的男朋友呢？

波特也涨红了脸，她从赫敏·格兰杰的手里冲出来，冲到了马尔福小姐面前。

别逼我对你动手！波特恶狠狠地龇牙咧嘴。

哎，我说得不对吗？马尔福小姐懒洋洋地朝她微笑。

 

最后波特真的动手了，马尔福小姐也没有预料到。她眼睁睁地看着哈利·波特抿起嘴，绿眼睛开始眨巴眨巴闪泪光，然后手朝她扇过来。马尔福小姐那一刻甚至没有意识到这家伙到底想做什么，

然后她就感觉到头发一阵疼痛。哈利·波特气势汹汹地把她今天早晨花三个小时卷好的头发扯了个乱七八糟后，一阵风一样跑出了大礼堂，只留下一个炸毛马尔福小姐满地跳脚。

 

 

-

可能是和波特当众吵架彻底扯掉了马尔福小姐人面兽心形象的最后一块遮羞布，到圣诞舞会那天下午仍然没有任何一个人来邀请她做舞伴。在女生宿舍里马尔福小姐大发脾气，她一边给自己眼睛上涂抹亮晶晶眼影一边问潘西：那些男生是不是都瞎了眼？我昨天亲眼看到有三个男生邀请了达芙妮做他们的舞伴——达芙妮的腰足足有我的两倍粗！她啪嗒一声把眼影盘摔下来：为什么没人邀请我？他们看不到我的 **D杯胸** 吗？

我认为，潘西慢吞吞地说。亲爱的，你有时候过于……

怎样？

过于 **冷艳** 了一点。潘西咽下了嘴边的实话（过于 **招人厌** ）。她还想活着参加圣诞舞会——虽然很可能要做墙花，但也总比圣诞前夜惨死在女生宿舍好。

马尔福小姐对着镜子中的自己冷哼了一声。

她自己端详自己的白皙皮肤、金色头发、红色嘴唇，再仔细端详自己闪动着可爱亮片的灰色眼睛、翘的恰到好处的鼻子和小巧的耳朵，觉得潘西说得十分有道理。不管怎样说，等她换上她的决胜装扮出现在舞池里，今天晚上所有没有邀请她做舞伴的男孩子都会后悔得哭死。

她觉得自己想得非常之有道理，于是她袅袅婷婷站起来，开始吸着气给自己束腰，直到快要翻着白眼晕倒。然后她套上衬裙、穿上天鹅绒的绿色舞裙、喷好香水、再搽了一遍口红、整了整头发、戴好两只祖母绿耳环、套好一组臂环、踩上银色高跟鞋——

说。

马尔福小姐用长长水晶指甲抵在潘西喉咙间。

我说我说，大小姐请把您的手挪一挪。

如果你是男人，你想不想睡我？

潘西真情实感：想，太想了。

马尔福小姐眉头一皱：你什么意思，我打扮得这么低俗吗？

潘西立刻改口：不，不想。

马尔福小姐倒吸一口冷气：你这又是什么意思，我这么没有魅力吗？

潘西说：……你杀了我好吗？

 

 

-

为了躲开马尔福小姐，斯莱特林的女生们（包括潘西）像约好了一样全部偷偷摸摸早早离开了公共休息室前往大礼堂。于是马尔福小姐孤独地走出斯莱特林地窖，又孤独地走向圣诞舞会，中途除了布雷斯、高尔和克拉布并没有任何人和她打招呼。她孤独地出现在了舞池中间，又因为找不到男伴而悻悻离开。没有舞伴的马尔福小姐坐在舞池旁边喝香槟，一口气喝了大半瓶，这时候她看到哈利·波特走了过来——身后还跟着她的舞伴，那个赫奇帕奇的塞德里克。

完蛋了。马尔福小姐想。这下子要被波特笑话死了。

结果波特一屁股在她旁边坐下来，拉住了她的手：

（马尔福小姐惊恐万分）

同学，你能不能，你能不能……

你能不能借我 **卫生、卫生棉** 用一下？

马尔福小姐终于发现原来波特没戴眼镜。

怪不得对我这么友好。

 

-

 

站在卫生间隔间门口的时候马尔福小姐想，我这个圣诞舞会过得可真他妈差劲啊。

你弄好了没有？马尔福小姐敲敲隔间门。

没有！波特大声吼过来，马尔福！你好烦啊！你可不可以别不停地问我？

都五分钟了，你还没弄好啊？你脑子是进了鼻涕虫吗？

波特那头不出声，过了一会儿又小小声地说：马尔福，你就没有卫生棉吗？

马尔福小姐有点脸红：我只有棉条！你爱用不用！

波特那头又不出声了。

马尔福小姐只好接着站在那儿等。站着等累了又蹲下等。蹲着腿累了又站起来等。

也不好意思再催波特。

过了好长时间，波特又敲了敲隔间门和她说：

我，我把那个不小心弄掉地上了……可不可以重新给我一个？

马尔福小姐从兜里再掏出一只棉条，心乱如麻——

波特，我进去帮你塞吧行不行？你太笨了。

结果那头儿就没声了。

过半天，门突然刺啦一声朝里拉开，靠在门上的马尔福小姐趔趄着倒进去了。

波特哭得乱七八糟，脸上的一点点妆也花了一片。

马尔福小姐这辈子都没有使用过的“同情心”功能突然自动上线。

马尔福小姐犹犹豫豫、伸出手去拍波特肩膀：你别哭，你别哭了。

你不会用棉条我帮你去找找卫生棉嘛。

你别哭了。

结果波特突然扑到在她肩膀上，开始嚎啕大哭。

 

 

-

圣诞舞会的最后邓布利多给每个人发了糖果，麦格教授组织森林仙女合唱团给大家唱了圣诞颂歌，特里劳妮教授给她抽中的幸运儿预言了他们未来的悲惨命运。

这些马尔福小姐和波特全没有享受到。

她们站在天文塔上，波特裹着马尔福小姐的披风（因为她的裙子脏了）。

马尔福小姐郑重接受来自波特的威胁。

你要是敢告诉任何人今天晚上的事，我就拽掉你的所有头发！

真他妈心狠啊。马尔福小姐下意识地摸摸自己的头发。

不就是，那啥嘛，至于吗？

波特气鼓鼓地瞪她：我说是，是那啥了吗？我是说……我哭了的事！

哦。马尔福小姐扯着长调答应。

然后她们两个继续默默无言站在那儿。

 

过了半天，马尔福小姐难以抑制好奇心地问道：

所以，波特，你这是 **头一次** **……**

是！不行吗！

行行行。

 

马尔福小姐又瞟了一眼波特的平坦胸脯。

波特意识到马尔福小姐在看什么之后迅速地涨红了脸，然后去掐马尔福小姐的腰。

别别别。马尔福小姐忙躲闪，我今天束腰束的好费事，你给我弄开了我就把你从天文台上推下去。

原来你还束腰啊。你的腰很粗吗？

你的腰才粗——不对，你根本没腰。马尔福小姐又一瞟波特的腰臀。

腰和屁股连一块的小妞儿。

看波特又不说话了，马尔福小姐碰碰她：

别生气嘛，你来这个了，以后就会开始慢慢 **发育** 了。

波特脸一红：我才不想发育呢。

马尔福小姐一撇嘴。等你哭着来问我怎么丰胸的时候我再嘲笑你。

然后她们又陷入了沉默。

 

这时城堡广场上突然响起了一阵欢呼声，马尔福小姐往下看，海格和弗利维正在点燃两只巨大的烟花。

烟花咻地升入天空，然后爆炸开来。

金色花朵盛开在夜空间。

 

马尔福。

啊？

谢谢。

哦。

马尔福小姐托着下巴趴在天文塔边上。

她们脚底下，钟塔的钟声响起来。

圣诞节到了。

 

马尔福小姐突然说：波特。

波特说：啊？

马尔福小姐说：……没事。

波特说：你是不是有病啊？

马尔福小姐看见黑湖里有一弯黄黄的月亮。

**我们跳舞吧。**

 

 

于是她们就跳了舞。慢慢吞吞的，没有什么步法。有时候波特踩到马尔福小姐的脚，有时候马尔福小姐踩到波特的脚，都还挺痛的，因为她们都穿高跟鞋。

但她们还是瞎跳，谁也没停。

马尔福小姐想，她这也算有舞伴了，决胜装扮没有白打扮。

波特也挺可爱的，比男孩子们强。身上不臭，还软软的。

 

 

马尔福小姐就忍不住笑了，笑的时候别过脸，没让波特看到。

 

 

END.

 

 

 


End file.
